Dark Nebula
Dark Nebula (Dark Zero in Japan) is the final boss in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Biography After Dark Nebula possessed him, Daroach was defeated by Kirby. He meant no harm, though Dark Nebula did. He escaped Daroach's body, turning him back to his normal self. Dark Nebula was the Ruler of the Underworld ("Lord of Darkness" in the original Japanese version). He was sealed in a chest long ago, not known why. This chest was later confused with other things - Kirby thought the chest contained his strawberry shortcake, and the Squeaks thought it contained ultimate power. By the time Kirby had adventured through Ice Island and beat Daroach, Kirby was about to take a chest Daroach had - but then Meta Knight took it, knowing what was actually in there. Kirby and the Squeaks then set out to reclaim the chest - still not knowing what was actually inside. After Kirby gets through the Secret Sea and beats Meta Knight, he is going to take the chest - but this time, Daroach takes the chest. But when he opens the chest, Dark Nebula comes out (in the form of mist) and possesses him. Daroach's fur and clothing turn purple, and the Squeaks take off to Gamble Galaxy. After venturing through there, Kirby finally beats the possessed Daroach. Dark Nebula then leaves Daroach's body and flees, although Daroach isn't dead. Kirby then takes Daroach's sceptre and follows Dark Nebula to a crystalline battlefield. There, Kirby battles Dark Nebula and defeats him. Attacks Dark Nebula's main form of attacking is launching stars at Kirby from an angle (usually the side of the arena). Dark Nebula also has three alternative forms. While changing forms, the screen will flash white. If you bump into him, you'll be damaged depending on what form he has (i.e burned, electrocuted, frozen). Fire In his fire form, he can shoot stars that can burn Kirby. His strongest attack in this form is releasing a large fire ball that slowly approaches the ground and explodes, thus creating a vertical fire blast. The easiest way to dodge this is to float by the side of the screen. The fireball can be destroyed to cancel out the attack. On the sides of the blast are rows of lingering flames. Also in this form he will move at great speeds in angles. This physical attack is hardest to dodge, but only when you are floating in his range of where he flies. Electric In his electric form, he will shoot stars at Kirby that can shock him. His physical attack involves moving in a zigzag pattern. His strongest attack is releasing four electric streams diagonally in all directions then discharging them to create an electric frame that covers all sides of the arena. This attack is the hardest to dodge. The best way to dodge this is to first stand on the middle of the battlefield, wait for Dark Nebula's diagonal electric shocks to dissapear, then, at the right moment, jump before Kirby gets hit by the electrical frame. Ice In his ice form, he shoots out stars that can freeze Kirby. His physical attack involves going around the arena in a circle. Occasionally while doing this, he will float back and forth across the stage in an arc. His special attack is firing an ice laser at the ground, thus freezing it. This hinders Kirby's traction so that Dark Nebula's attacks can't be dodged as easily. Trivia * His title of "Lord of Darkness" is one of many minor references to the anime, where Nightmare is called the Emperor of Darkness. * The symbol for the Triple Star shows three stars, one blue, one green, one red, and these are also the colors of Dark Nebula's forms. This shows that, like the Triple Star, he uses the power of the three elements – Fire, Ice, and electricity (Spark) – which are emphasized more in this game than in any other. *His name is Dark Zero in Japan. This led some fans to believe that Zero returned in a "demon possessed" form, and their physical appearances are remotely similar. However, the characters have different back stories, and all spawn of Dark Matter are usually in Zero's direct control anyway (there are exceptions, such as Gooey). *Dark Nebula's behavior has a passing resemblance to that of Miracle Matter. *It is quite possible that Dark Nebula is simply a rogue form of Dark Matter that does not take orders from Zero, this is evidenced by it's similar fighting style shared with Miracle Matter, it's ability to possess others like normal Dark Matter and it's eye having a striking resemblance with Zero himself. *It is not known what Dark Nebula had intended to do once he had possessed Daroach and the Squeaks. Although if one views the Stage Select screen of the Gamble Galaxy, they can see that the final battle between Kirby and Dark Nebula takes place deep within a black hole that has seemingly appeared from nowhere. Due to the close proximity of the giant gravity well and Pop Star, Dark Nebula may have been trying to destroy the planet. *It is possible that Dark Nebula is actually Dark Matter from Kirby's Dream Land 2, who could have survived and then have been imprisoned inside a chest by King Dedede. This would explain the two's similar appearance, it would also explain why his battle strategy is identical to Miracle Matter's in terms of behavior, it would also explain the similar coloration of Dark Daroach and Dark Matter's first form. *Kirby can easily dodge Dark Nebula by floating DIRECTLY at the top corners. Sprites Image:Darkzero.gif|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' See Also *Dark Daroach Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad